Breaking Point
by Laurabeast
Summary: I hate the way Jamie has been acting since she got back. I wrote this to explain why she's acting like that. A purely Mitch, and Jamie story.


**This is my first Zoo fic, so please let me know what you think.**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jamie was yelling as she burst through his door. Mitch looked up at her in confusion, she hadn't shown this much emotion in his presence since the hug when he's finally found her.

"A lot, I'm gonna need a little more clarification if you want an answer." His words were dripping with sarcasm which only served to file the rage in Jamie's eyes. She was a lot more prone to these kind of outbursts since she came back.

"You just rolled over when Allison told you to! You let her keep me off a mission, and question my vouching for Logan. You never just let people walk over you like that, especially when it comes to me. You know she supported bringing in Reiden Global to the Noah objective, we can't trust her. Are you... are you sleeping with her?" Her yelling trailed off at the end, turning to an embarrassed accusation.

"What? Allison, that's an incredibly disgusting idea. Allison is my stepmother, and this is her plain, that's all. I can't believe you would think that! I never trusted her, and if anyone should be worried it's me. What's with you and that Logan guy, he's practically drooling over you?" Mitch met her accusations head on, getting off his bed, clutching the front of his robe to keep it closed.

"Logan, please, we're friends. He saved my life, so yeah I trust him, but no one is drooling. It's like you don't even know me anymore!" She closed the distance between them smacking his chest in frustration.

"Of course I don't, you were out there alone this entire time, you changed, and I changed, but this..." he waved his finger between the tow of them a bit frantically. "This hasn't changed, not if you don't want it to, because I broke when I thought I lost you, and I can't do that again." His voice shook near the end, she knew how hard it was for him to be open and vulnerable like this which made it all the more meaningful.

"Mitch." She breathed out the word with a look of guilt, and for a second he thought she would pull away, so he did it for her, pulling back to shield himself from the heart break. Her hand shot out catching his shoulder.

"Hey! You can't take it back now, if... if we... if this is still... or finally is something then you can't just pull away anymore okay. You have to promise you'll actually tell me things, especially if it involves me." She fixed him with a hard stare, he cracked a smile.

"Well in the interest of full disclosure I didn't know about her connection to Reiden, and I really don't like Logan." Her smile was well worth the embarassment of admitting he was jealous.

"He's a good guy, you should..." she didn't get a chance to finish chastising him before his lips crashed over hers. She let out a little moan of indignation, but met his kiss with equal ferver. She tangled her fingers in his slightly damp black hair, keeping him firmly pressed against her. His hands slipped down to her rear, hefting her off the floor with surprising ease.

Her legs locked around his waist instinctualy while she started to grind against him, desperate for more of his touch. She wormed her hands under his robe, delighted to find nothing beneath it. He found his bed blindly, toppling over gracelessly when he hit it with the back of his knees. Jamie landed on top of him, and he could feel her grin against his lips.

"Robe." She ordered, craning back and peeling out of her shirt, but Mitch was too enthralled by the sight of her in just her simple black bra.

"Now!" She waved a hand in front of his face, his attention snapped back to the task at hand, ripping out of his robe, bucking up to slip it out from under his legs. His hard length pressed against the heat of her as he did. Even through her jeans he could feel how eager she was, damp against his boxers.

"Christ Jamie, you're so thin." He said when he finally managed words, he then immediately wanted to slap himself. What kind of thing was that to say to her the first time she let him see her this way. She wrapped her arms around herself, a hint of self-consciousness flashing behind her eyes.

"That happens to a girl when you trek across half of Canada without food." She kept her usual cheery, teasing tone despite what hae thought he'd seen.

"Well Jamie Campbell, you beautiful, crazy, amazing woman, I'm making you breakfast in the morning." He flipped her over half way through his speech, kissing down her neck, to the hollow of her hips, popping the button on her jeans. He abandoned his long since useless glasses which were smudged almost completely from his disregard for them while kissing her.

"But you're going to eat now?" She giggled when he pulled down her zipper, trying to shimmy her tight jeans off her hips. She didn't expect that was his intention given that men never liked to go down when they didn't have to, but he flashed her a wolfish grin as he hooked her bare knees over his shoulders.

"Mitch Oh!" Hey surprised squeak turned to a rapturous moan when his tongue found it's mark. It was much louder than she had intended, but it only spured Mitch on, he wanted that idiot Logan to hear them, to know where she belonged.

She turned out to be a bit loud during the whole proceeding, clawing up his chest and back, and leaving bite marks along his neck. He marked her in return, glad not to have been the one to initiate being territorial, and risk looking like a possessive ass. He collapsed beside her after round three, sweating and satisfied, with a little smirk plastered on his lips.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Jamie's laboured words, between panting breaths made Mitch's whole exhausted body go ridged with fear. Had he not been good, or was she done with him now? If that wasn't good enough for her there was no way he could top it. "But I didn't expect you to be so good at that, for so long." She drug out the o in so, rolling over to lay on his side.

"You were no slouch yourself, and everyone on the plane knows it after that performance." He let the words slip out on the breath he had been holding, happy to tease her now that he was sure she wouldn't rabbit.

"Was I really that loud? Oh God, I just couldn't help it. We are never hearing the end of this are we?" She buried her head against his chest, and he started to stroke her now ruffled hair.

"I'd say it was more than worth a little teasing at our expense." He dismissed it as a future worry, something to be delt with tomorrow. They were quiet for a long time, and Mitch's mind turned to a more serious topic.

"I was so scared I had lost you before I ever even got to have you. First when you disappeared, then when you came back with that guy, I thought... well you know what I thought." He whispered, she held him tighter, the memories of her time away from him flashing though her head.

"I had to kill someone, I can't remember his name, I don't think I ever knew it, but he was after Logan, and he caught me. He had a knife, but he ended up with it through his chest. Then again at Catalyst. The woman who sent me, and Maddie outside the fence to feed us to the bears. She… when the fence went down she followed me and tried to get on the bus. I held her arm, I kept her there until the bears came. I'm no better than her!" She didn't know when she started crying, but Mitch was holding her tighter, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Any one of us would have done the same thing. Well maybe not Abe, but he's kind of an idiot." She let out a strangled sob of a laugh at that wiping her eyes and shaking her head at him.

"I'd probably have died looking for you if Abe wasn't such a pragmatic ass hat. When we came for the leopard I didn't want to leave without you, animals be damned. I actually sat down to try and stop them from moving me, like I was five. I'll probably never tell him this, but I'm glad he stopped me, getting myself killed wouldn't have helped you. At the time I was furious. Then we were finally going to save you, and we got sidelined by Mommy dearest, and I got to help pull a snake out of a guys throat." He told her some of the highlights of his time without her. It was nothing compared to what happened to her, but he knew how much she liked to know everything about everything.

"You did that, you were going to stay and get yourself eaten over me?" She asked, he just shrugged. "That was so stupid!" She slapped his chest, making him flinch, but not really hurting him. "And very sweet." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Yeah well I get kind of stupid when you're gone, so I figure I'll keep you around for a while." She laughed, pulling the blanket over them, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep after that. Mitch woke to Jamie thrashing uncontrollably beside him, he shot up, shaking her shoulders, and pulling her into his chest.

"Jamie, Jamie calm down, it's okay, it's just me." She slumped against him as soon as she realised what was happening.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. It was just a stupid dream." She pulled away from him, turning to lay down facing the wall. He wrapped his arms around her, spooning her despite his usual aversion to the idea.

"You wanna talk about it?" He felt stupid just saying that, he was never the kind of person for caring and sharing with, he didn't give hugs, or empty affirmation. He gave people the truth, and that was almost never what they needed.

"No, it was just about my toe. I'm fine." She dismissed his questioning, but pulled him tighter against her back. He let his fingers trace over her tattoo for a moment trying to think of something that might help.

"I dreamt about that plane crash every night for three months and change until you called. It didn't matter how drunk I was, or how many guys beat on me I always had the same dream. Over and over I saw you ripped away from me. It's okay not to be okay." He whispered, not quite sure how his assurances would be received given his last attempt ending with her askihim to leave the room.

"We should get some sleep." She mumbled against his hand, he sighed, he never was much good at this. He kissed the top of her head, going back to sleep. She managed to get some this time, her dreams fleeting from her memory the second she opened her eyes. She found Mitch still up, rubbing her arm gently and whispering that he was there, had he been awake this whole time.

"Morning." He leaned down to kiss her, not caring that they both had a touch of morning breath. She started to slip her hand down his chest towards his cock, only to freeze and push him away.

"What? Is my breath that bad?" He dipped his hand in front of his face in a futile attempt to smell it.

"No, well a little bit, but no worse than mine I figure. No I just realised I'm not on the pill anymore. I mean I was, for a long time, but then the plane crash, and the whole trekking through Canada thing. Did you even use a condom?" She craned her neck to see if there was a waste basket near his bed. Mitch turned three shades of red.

"No I thought… I just figured you would have stopped me if you weren't on anything. They have shots, and other things that last a while year. It didn't even occur to me to ask. I'm sorry." He was flustered, and a little panicked, the last thing they needed right now was for Jamie to get pregnant. He already had one kid he hardly ever saw. Worse yet, what if they ended up with the same disease her.

"Wow we both kind of failed at the whole hooking up thing. We definitely need to get condoms and birth control for me, and a morning after pill as soon as we stop." She was already making a list in her head that would fix this. He was glad she wasn't the type to freak out over things like this.

"Condoms I can manage now, um… Abe put a box in the wet bar for anyone who needed them after he hooked up with Dariela. The other stuff could be a bit of an issue. We're landing in landing on a private air strip and going from there into the Brazilian rainforest after a possible lead. We might not be able to get to a pharmacy for a while." He hated to give her bad news, but there was no point sugar coating it. She frowned, they could always make a pit stop, but on top of being embarrassing it would also delay the mission to save the world.

"I guess it should be fine, I mean I was so stressed I got a bit irregular anyway so there shouldn't be anything to worry about, and even if there was… that wouldn't be so bad would it?" She wanted to have kids someday, now wasn't exactly ideal, but it wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Sure, with your brains and my good looks they'd rule the playground." He tried to lighten the mood, and pull her out of her thoughts. He was worried, but there was no reason for them both to be.

"Or better yet they could be exactly like me and we'd make your life miserable." She poked him in the chest playfully, but the idea sounded amazing to him.

"I could live with that." He kissed her, thinking maybe he could continue what they'd started before she had her epiphany, but her stomach growled.

"I believe I was promised breakfast." She blushed, Mitch groaned, letting his head fall to her shoulder.

"Me and my big mouth." Despite his complaint he was still smiling when he got up, he started to collect Jamie's clothes, and when he bent down she slapped his ass. He turned back to her to give his best "really Jamie" look only to find her in his robe.

"What? It's comfy." She crossed her arms with an adorable huff, he grabbed the belt of his robe, pulling her in and kissing her passionately.

"You look better in it anyway." He turned and pulled on his clothes since he had no robe to wear. They ducked out of his room, getting spotted by Abe first, he looked between them and broke into a jovial laugh.

"Here Doctor, you'll need them more than I." Abe tossed the box of condoms from behind the bar at him. He caught them, doing a little back step to throw them in his room, he knew Abe was teasing, but he really did need them.

"What are you two twelve?" Dariela pointed to her neck to indicate the number of hickies on the both of them.

"Yep, you want eggs?" He ignored them to talk to Jamie, she was six shades of red, but she nodded, sitting across from him while he started to cook.

"So much for you two not being a thing." Logan looked downright crotchety this morning, Jamie smiled looking up at Mitch.

"Things change, and maybe that's not as bad as I thought." Mitch shot Logan a look and he left the two of them to be mushy. Mitch smiled triumphantly, maybe this was the apocalypse, but it was still the best he'd ever had it.

~The End~


End file.
